Love is an Open Door
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: Laura likes singing Frozen songs while cleaning her room, but doesn't notice a certain amused Blond watching from her doorway. Raura. One-shot, Short/Drabble.


"Conceal don't feel, well now they know!" Laura flung her arm out, belting out the song.

Ross leaned against the door jamb of her room, his arms crossed, his lips graced in an amused smirk at the girl singing Frozen songs as she cleaned her room, unaware of him.

"Let it go! Let it go!" Laura sang, throwing pillows on her bed.

"I am one with the wind and sky," Ross sang after, making Laura whirl around, her lips shaped in a small 'o'.

"Ross!" She yelled, her eyes wide. "How long have you been standing there?" She set a pillow down on her bed and walked toward him.

The blond shrugged, trying not to smile. "Not long."

Laura eyed him doubtfully and turned to continue tidying her compartment. "You should've told me,"

Ross stepped into the room, walking behind her. "I came in in time for your one woman duet of Do you wanna build a snowman." He raised his eyebrows with a smile when she turned back to him embarrassed. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" He suddenly sang, tilting toward her childishly.

Laura then giggled, lightly smacking his arm, but played along. "Come on let's go and play~"

"I never see you anymore," He raised his shoulders and hands. "Come out the door. It's like you've gone awaay." He gestured to her door and then pressed his hands to his chest.

With a roll of her eyes and grin, Laura sang, "We used to be best buddies," She stepped backward away from him. "And now we're not..." She mimicked Anna's dejected tone. "I wish you would tell me why~" She sang out feebly, sitting upon her bed.

Ross sat on her bed next to her. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" He slung his arm over her shoulder.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman," She leaned onto him.

There was a small pause as Ross smiled a little. "Okay bye..." He sang softly, pulling his arm away from her and stood up. Just as he was was about to step away slowly, Laura grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Whoa!" He fell back on the bed and purposely pulled Laura down with him on the bed, both of them exploding in hearty laughs. His arm fell on and across her waist, feeling her vibrations on her tummy from her laughing. He turned his head to look at her, the bright grin on her face, lighting up her everything. Laura's laughter finally resided and could feel weird butterflies and turned her head to see the reason behind them.

Ross was staring at her and Laura could only grin in puzzlement. The grin slowly faded as her eyes stayed locked with his hazel ones, feeling only him next to her in the room.

What felt like forever, but was only a few minutes passed, shyness got the best of Laura and she shifted her eyes away. She cleared her throat. "So, ah, I'll get back to cleaning," She was about to sit up until Ross's arm wrapped over her waist again, pulling her back down gently.

"No, take a break." He said, burying his face into the crook of her neck suddenly, pulling her closer to him. Laura breath caught, blushing bright red, her heart beat even audible to her.

"Ross..." She tried, failing to assert herself.

"No," He murmured onto her neck, insisting. Laura squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring her racing heartbeat.

It was a few seconds before Ross pulled away, enough for both of them to look at each others faces. Then, a small smile etched on Laura's lips. "You're so stubborn." She said in a hushed voice.

Ross grinned, his eyes lowering to her lips for a small second. "Says the stubbornest one of all."  
"Am not,"  
"Are too,"  
She didn't realize he was getting closer until their foreheads were touching, their eyes still locked into each other, a smile on both of their faces with their petty argument.

Then, Ross's eyes flickered to her lips ephemerally, before slowly leaning in and brushed his lips against her. Laura's eyes widened, then fluttered closed, kissing back. Her hands lifted to tentatively hold his face and he smiled a little against her lips. He pulled back, looking at her through half open eyes as Laura opened hers.

She was catching her breath, eyes big when she realized what they did. Then, after a huff of breath, she smiled wryly and said, "A man who sings Frozen songs with me. How perfect can he get?"

Then with a wide grin, Ross leaned in to quickly peck her lips again and settled next to her. He let out a loud sigh of contentment and Laura peeked at him, raising her eyebrows.

As much as she wanted to cuddle onto him right now, she still needed to understand somethings. She sat up a little, holding herself up by the elbow. "Now you prolonged my cleaning. What do you have to say for yourself, Ross?" She said, half jokingly.

Ross's eyes were closed but he opened them at her when she spoke. His smile washed away now and Laura swallowed at the way he was looking at her. He sat up and held her wrist gently. "We both know we're more than just friends, right?"

With a cat catching her tongue, Laura only nodded, ogling her blond cast mate.

Ross tilted his head down a little to eye her with puppy eyes. "Is it too late to say I might be in love with you and your dorky habits, and that I want to... if _you_ want to... be more than friends?"

It was a confession finally said out loud, Laura's lips parted, speechless. _In love._ The words sent a strange but amazing feeling through her. He was waiting patiently as her eyes searched his. Then, a smile widened on her face. She nodded.

A bright grin spread on Ross's face that made Laura feel like she was the luckiest person in the world. "I'm so happy." He laid back down and Laura couldn't help but lay back down next to him, scooching closer to her now official boyfriend- even though in their hearts, they always knew they were more than friends for a long long time.

She was about to snuggle her head onto his chest until she paused and looked up at him. "Hey I do not have dorky habits." She retorted, trying to sound offended.

He only looked down at her before closing his eyes and just smiled, shaking his head good naturedly. Flustered, Laura continued, "And I still need to finish cleaning."

"Laur, your room is literally spotless."

Laura blinked, not even needing to look over her shoulder to know he was right and that her room was completely tidy since half an hour ago. "Well. Still." She tried to keep her dignity.

She felt him chuckle. "Dorky. And stubborn." He said in a low voice. Then he turned his head so it was pressed into her hair. "But you're mine. I love you."

With a blush and hidden smile, Laura closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around him as he did the same. "I love you too." She whispered.

* * *

A/N: So this is literally what happened when I had no internet the entire day. And I was so bored I was singing Frozen songs. So I sat down, opened word, and just wrote the lyrics because I was singing them out loud myself, and before I knew it, I was writing Laura's name and imagining Ross watching her. A raura parallel to when Ally was singing You don't see me.

I feel like this could've been much more extravagant and well written, especially with the title. I mean, Love is an open door! A frozen song! I should've brought more honor to using that song as the title. But now I have dishonored it. Oh gah I'm sorry. Please forgive me world. (I seriously love Frozen)

Oh and I want to be writing more but I just recovered from having pneumonia for 2 weeks. I'll try to update my stories and add more in the next month. Anyway enough of me.

Thank you to all my readers, silent or not. Give a nice smile today. Take care!


End file.
